The Metallic Angel of Mercy
by KisaCrescent
Summary: A Sangheili warrior who was abandoned by his kind reflects on his encounter with the female human who saved his life and gave him a new purpose.(One-shot)


**The Metallic Angel of Mercy**

The ground shook with the roar of the crying sky. The thick fall of rain made it impossible to see, even the flashes of lightning did nothing to improve the visibility. A hazy figure leaned against the thick trunk of a wilting tree centered just in front of a cave opening. The armored being sighed, a soft misty cloud lingering from the respirator of its helmet. Not even the view through the many vision functions of its high tech suit could penetrate the heavy rain fall. A grunt of frustrated reluctance emitted deep within the beings throat before it turned to retreat back into the dark confines of the cave.

A slim, elongated hand reached up pressing the release locks for the beings helmet, gracefully removing the object from its position. The smooth, scaled surface of a mandibled creature emerged from behind the piece of armor. Another sigh escaped from its throat as its piercing lavender eyes fell over the armored human companion to its left.

"I told you not to get your hopes up Fer'ha." The creature blinked a few times before an amused grin appeared on its split jaws.

"I guess I never did have much patience with missions such as these." The sound of the creatures baritone voice earned a chuckle from the human next to him.

"Well my dear friend patience can be a virtue. Believe me, I wanted this to be over quickly too, but funny how nature has other plans huh?" Fer'ha hummed in response before propping his head on his right upturned palm. He watched the movement of his companion as they also removed their helmet. The human ran their gloved hand through their cropped brunette hair before lifting their face to the large creature next to them. Stunning silver eyes met lavender as a smile graced the humans full lips.

Fer'ha mentally shook himself and turned his gaze to the poor weather outside the cave. He stretched out his limbs with a groan of pleasure when his joints gave satisfying pops, and then relaxed against the cave wall. His eyes looked back down to the human next to him.

"Luna." Upon hearing her name Luna's eyes ventured back to Fer'ha's face.

"Yes?"

"You should get some sleep. We are going to be stuck here until this lets up, and I won't take no for an answer." He gave her a steady look that showed he insisted on it when she went to protest. Smiling, the female closed her eyes and lifted her hands in a gesture of defeat. The creatures eyes softened at seeing this.

"Alright, be sure to wake me up if something happens." she glanced outside from around her larger companion. "Or when this lets up." Without another word the human female shifted herself until she found a comfortable position for her body to rest in. The next few moments were filled with silence, a silence that seemed tranquil despite their current situation.

It wasn't long before boredom set in for the creature and he succumbed to his inner voices. His body fidgeted momentarily seeking a more comfortable position on the hard surface beneath him. The sudden noise next to him caused him to look over at his human companion. Silence. Now no longer distracted by the echo of his thoughts he watched the humans slumbering face that was resting against her arms. As if his body had a mind of its own he felt himself turning toward her, resting his head against the fist of his right hand.

So rare to behold her so ungraded. The creature knew the human female well enough to know many of her faces. This face however, he treasured most for not often could he see it. The slight parting of her flush pink lips, the smoothness of her pale flesh that was no longer taut with strain or determination. Though out of everything he loved it most when she looked at him with those kind, silver pools that she had for eyes. Yes to Fer'ha, Luna was an angel of mercy. An angel that wore armor, with invisible white wings stretched behind her during the heat of battle.

This angel of mercy had saved him from a pitiful existence. She gave him a purpose that no one could ever give to him again. She gifted his broken and tattered body with the gift of new limbs to replace those that were lost. To prove his severance she gave him a second gift, modified armor. Armor enhanced with her modifications. Armor that was once his, but pieced with salvaged tech off the bodies of his ex-fallen brethren.

The very same who had abandoned him to die at the hands of their enemies. The same brothers that simply stared down at him, called him useless fodder. They had told him to use his last moments to buy them time to escape from the onslaught. In the end she came to his aid and protected him from the fury of her own kind.

When she brought him with her and tended to his wounds she would grace him with a kind face. A true smile that her lips of flesh were able to produce. However the sad spark in her silver eyes had told him she was lonely. From then he had made a silent promise to follow his savior anywhere. He was indebted to her with his life, so when she had asked him to join her in the fight to survive he willingly tore away his pride as a Covenant warrior, and then replaced it with unyielding devotion and loyalty to a single human.

Driven to fight by the betrayal, and anger. Driven to protect the one person who mattered to him. Even if his left forearm and his right leg had been severely damaged by the blast of a human grenade, the gifts of his savior gave him the ability to fight for her, and with her allies. He never questioned her motives, he never had to.

_"Kindred spirits," she had said to him as she tended to his arm. "I could see the fire of a true warrior in your heart. How could I have acted any other way, other than to give you a second chance?"_

* * *

~End

Yes, a very short and sweet story. This serves as a Background story to an Elite character that I had created for the discontinued Halo fan story that I have published up on my DeviantART titled "The Claw that Opened the Cage: Forbidden Halo". The Elite had remained unnamed until now. Fer'ha (Fair-hah) Is this elites name.

I hope this is satisfying those of you who read this as it was quickly put together. i myself am not entirely sure how to feel about it so feed back would be nice :'3.

If you wish to view stories i have published in the past (Including TCOC) feel free to visit my DeviantART which contains my past stories. You can get to it by following the link on my Profile.

~Kisa


End file.
